Aphrodetta
by starshock1995
Summary: Caitie's succubus leaves her master and seeks to retake her favorite ex-prisoner, but needs his friends to get through to him.
1. A captive audience

Within the darkened dungeons of the warlock, Caitie, was her personal minion, the succubus Aphrodetta, sulking over the loss of her favorite prisoner, the tauren named Starshield. She was the only one of her minions that could handle a bound creature of any size, but the whippings she gave other prisoners pailed in comparison to the joy of the nights they spent together. Just thinking of the first time he caressed her silky breasts, how soft he was to her, she began to touch herself in her sensitive areas. She wanted to feel like it was him doing this to her, what when she cried his name to an empty room, she came to realize that he would never come back.

Distraught, she went to confront her master and ask about why she let him go free. But what she told her was did not sit well with her.

"Whait a minute, so this tauren is your friend now?" she gasped. "But you have barely known him, and what has he done for you?"

Caitie sighed and tried to explain, "When we first met, he was not afraid of me. At first, I was kind of annoyed, as I wear my outfit to frighten people, but he seemed kind of shy at first, so I said hi. He still didn't run, and we chattered for a while. He didn't even mind my use of dark magic, despite being a paladin. I also kind of worry about him. He didn't say much about himself, and was reluctant to speak to me at all."

"I don't ge you mortals sometimes," the succubus interrupted. "All I see in him is that hunky body, and boy is he good with those hands..."

Kind of revolted by her minion's talk of her "exploits", she demended her to be quiet, to which she grudgingly agreed.

"Well, that's what I get for discussing a relationship with a demon." she whined. "But regardless, he will remain free, but if you want to find another prisoner, that's fine by me."

With the thought of going out on her own, Aphrodetta grew a malicious grin.

"Actually, Caitie, I'd like to go out on my own, for good." and seeing the confusion under Caitie's mask, she asked her, "May I be free?"

Wary of her demon's intent, Caitie granted her request, and she flew away to find some new victims, but with a different idea in mind...

* * *

><p>Flying above the forests of Elwynn, Mokcie was returning to Stormwind to resume her studies, with her early retirement insatisfying, she hoped to take up a new path and travel the world again. But on her way to the city, she heard a call for help from below, and flew to the forests to find this person. The cries for help came from a plain looking human woman, requesting her to head into the tower, unwilling to expalin why.<p>

Seeing no harm in the uncertain circumstances, she rushed into the tower and asked her why she was here, but looking around the completely empty tower, she realized that there was something wrong. Before she could figure out what, her vision began to blur, and she felt light-headed, but as she began to call for help, the human began to shift into a demon right before her eyes, and towered over her as she fell to the ground...

* * *

><p>Through the swamps of sorrow, an adolescent blue drake flew past the boggy land, searching for some herbs for a spell he was studying.<p>

"Master Star will surely find this to be useful..." the unnamed drake told himself. But as he flew, finding nothing of value, he felt a sharp pain on his back, and realized that he was under attack. But as he tried to shake off this intruder, he lost control of his flight and fell to the ground, knocked out cold and rendered helpless...

* * *

><p>In the abandoned graveyard of Duskwood, Aphrodetta lay in wait, hoping for her prize to appear and "bargain" for the lives of her new prisoners. Speaking of them, the gnome she captured began to wake up.<p>

"Ugh, what happened? Why am I-" she gasped in horror as she realized that she was taken prisoner by the legion. With the knowledge of what demons did to their priseoners, she tried to conjure a fireball to bust the door down, but to no avail.

"Hehe, silly mage." cackled the demon lady. "Your spells will not get you out of here, but if your friend shows up, then and only then will you go free. And if he doesn't, you and that fellow in the other cell are mine to do with as I please." And she held up a strange looking trinket, appearing to be a tool of the old gods.

"This little trinket from my former master will do well should your friend not save you, little one..."

Witha a sense of panic, Mokcie began to call for the only person she could.

"Starshield, wherever you are, HEEEEEELLLLLLP MEEEEEE!"


	2. Her playtime

In the middle of the night, Starshield ran across Duskwood, in a rage at whoever had captured his friends.

"I should have been there for them, they are like family to me."

As he came upon the graveyard, abandoned by even the undead that used to live there, he heard a cry for help form the large tomb, realizing that this was the captives' location. And with no time to waste, he rushed inside, only to be faced with a familiar face he hoped never to see again.

"Oh Starshield, I'm so glad you made it." she said.

From behind a sealed door, someone called out, "Star, is that you? Please, get me out of here!"

"You'll be fine, clothie." he called back. "What do you want, demon?"

"Very simple, handsome." she sighed flirtaciously. "You will take the place of both of these prisoners, and I'll let them go."

"What!" Mokcie cried out. "Don't do it, Star! Don't throw your life away for mine!"

And from another cell, the other prisoner responded to her, "Don't try to change his mind. When he wants to do something, there's no talking him out of it."

Starshield, worried about how she would torture the others compared to himself, decided to accept her deal.

"Alright, demon, I will take the place of my friends." and he dropped his weapons in surrender.

"Please, call me Aphrodetta," she whispered. "And you two are free to go, but if you return, there will be no second chance for you!"

And she opened the doors to their cells, and she grabbed Mokcie and the dragon, taking the form of a half elf, and threw them out of the crypt, erecting a magic barrier to keep them out for good.

"Star! Why!" she collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

"I was so reckless, and now he's in the hands of a demon. Oh, what can I do?"

As she grieved the doom her only friend would face, the drake approached her and tried to comfort her.

"All is not lost, little one. We may be able to save him."

"But, how?"

The young magician sighed, "I don't know, but he will hold up long enough for us to find out. I promise..."

* * *

><p>Imprisoned by the same demon he barely escaped from, Starshield sighed at his fate, hoping for the demon to not attempt any forms of torture, especially with her master nowhere to be found. While he resigned to his new life, he had grown curious about the demon, and asked her of her intentions.<p>

"So Aphrodetta, why did you leave Caitie, and why to you call yourself that?"

From behind the door, she responded, "I wished to go out and seek my own prisoners, and as for my name, you can be sure you will find out."

His stomach churned at the thought of what he knew she meant, and he made sure to eat his meal carefully that night, but that did no good for him, as his sleep was disturbed by the scent of a strange powder, and he saw the she-demon walking towards him, looking forward to something, he was sure...

And sure enough, she had undone her already revealing tunic, and began to caress his chest, admiring his build, and kissed him deeply, enjoying her control over him. But rather than resist her advances, he rather enjoyed this creature's actions, kissing her back and rubbing her thighs, rewarded with a satisfied moan. As she grew more excited, her hand wandered to her lady bits, and she began to massage herself there, getting her even more riled up. Noticing her excitement, he undid all of his armor and dominated her, much to his delight...

Their night of mutual thrills lasted into the early hours of morning, and as he was resting, she held him close to his breasts. She urged him to drink plentifully from her, and he readily complied, sucking plentifully at her, and as he did, he only got more wound up, and he was ready to serve her again...


	3. Saving their friend

From within the blocked tomb, the succubus's cackle had found the attention of the once prisoned high elf, and he drew closer, unnerved by her intentions. And sure enough, he heard her speaking of a malicious plan.

"Oh, Star, you are such a good servant. You know that?"

"Yes, milady, thank you."

"Well, don't let up yet. Even once you have impregnated me, and my child brings about the end of the humans' rule, I will still need you for my pleasure palace."

"Of course, I would do anything to please you."

"That's a good boy, now come here, and let me reward you..."

Disgusted by the commotion he heard following this, he ran off, but as he gathered his focus, he realized the danger both Starshield, and the mortals of the world would be in if this creature succeeded in her plans. He could not gather a plan on his own, so he conjured a portal the the nexus, and shifting into his dragon form, flew to Dalaran to search for a way through her magic barrier.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'no more flasks'? Don't they know I am on the verge of a breakthrough here?" barked a gilnean alchemist at a draenei male.<p>

"Sorry, Mr, uhhh...

Excuse me but I never did get your name."

"Lerrac, in case you forgot, goblin."

The goblin was not interested in his name, and continued speaking, "Anyway, the store has been running low on supplies ever since the cataclysm happened and the city was practically abandoned."

He sighed in protest, and returned to his work, still undiscouraged.

The goblin did seem uninterested in what he was working on. "What, by chance," he asked curiously, "are you working on that is such a 'breakthrough'?"

He raised a green chemical and chuckled. "Haha, 'What is this?' you say. With this cuncoction, the undeads' deadly plague will be rendered completely powerless! At least, once I get it right..."

Just at that moment, the young dragon, in his humanoid guise, came through the door, his curiosity piqued, and told the gilnean alchemist some advice.

"Simple herbs cannot combat the ectoplasmic evils of their superweapon. If you infuse your potion with the holy energy you possess, your potion, and the living creatures of azeroth, may stand a chance."

He seemed stunned by this half elf's insight on combatting the plague, but he was willing to try this sometime.

"Well, thanks for the advice, stranger. With this knowledge, the undeads' evil plan will surely fail. I am indebted to you."

"Think nothing of it, it's just an idea." with this citizen's willingness to help him, however, the gears in his draconic head began to turn. "But I could use your help. Could you direct me to the residence of Mokcie the mage?"

* * *

><p>The young trio rushed towards the graveyard, Mokcie especially rushed.<p>

"So you're telling me you guys can find a way to destroy that carrier and rescue Starshield!" she yelled.

"Yes!" the dragon responded, his wings flapping with great vigor. "But we need you to complete our spell."

They came to the tomb, and began to prepare the reagants, chanelling their magic and holy energies, and unleashed a blast of energy, dispelling the barrier.

The worgen and gnome stood in shock, surprized that their spell brought the shield down, but they rushed inside, and found the dungeon empty of the demon lady.

"She's not here," the dragon whispered.

"Just as well, it saves us the trouble of killing her." Mokcie said. "Now let's find Star and leave, this place gives me the creeps."

Thankfully, the room Starshield was held in was fairly conspicuous, as Aphrodetta labeled it her "pleasure den".

The door was already unlocked, and Mokcie ran in to embrace him.

"Oh son! Did that demon hurt you! I'm so glad you're ok!"

He seems uninterested in her gratitude, and responded coldly, "Sorry, Mokcie, but my lady still needs my company."

"Oh, Star, you're so loyal!" an unseen voice called out.

"My lady, I did not expect you so soon." Star called out in surprize.

"No worries, dear. But do help me with deal with these intruders, if you would please."

"Yes, milady." and he quickly drew his hammer and shield. "Now face my wrath!"

He then threw his shield at Mokcie and Lerrac, as the succubus began to literally lash out at the dragon, but to no avail. He grabbed her whip, and yanked it away from her, al; while channeling a magic blast in his other hand. Though his fight was going all too easy, Starshield held the upper hand against the weakened casters, as he kept beating them with his mace, their cloth armor doing little to protect them. Seeing his allies in danger, the dragon launched his blast of energy at Starshield, managing to knock him out in one shot.

"My dear Star!" the demon cried out. "You fools will regret this!"

But as she was prepared to unleash her fury, Lerrac had channeled his powers to shield them from her attacks, and empowered Mokcie with the energy to slay this demon. Using this surge of power, Mokcie unleashed her arcane blast, and the demon, unable to react, fell to the ground, and lost her demonic child.

As they recovered from the hectic fight, Mokcie went to embrace her son, and sobbed at the sight of his condition.

"He will be alright. The demon's control will fade with the right spell, and we can heal him."

He then turned to the succubus on the floor. "As for her, she is too dangerous to be let free..."

So he threw her into her "pleasure den" and grabbed the trinket she kept on her table, throwing it into the same room, and activating it in the process. Much to the surpirze of the group, the trinket unleashed a tentacle of the old gods, and it began to wrap around the demon's leg, quivering her unconscious body.

"She finally has a new servant, but this one will last her forever..." the dragon spoke. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>As Starshield lay resting by his fireplace, reflecting on what he had gone through over the past few days.<p>

"Without you, little dragon, I could have been the slave of that demon forever. I- I don't know how to thank you."

The dragon raised his hand and replied, "You don't owe me anything, but you should hear me out. While you were gone, I have felt a great distress, like I have something great to accomplish, but I don't know what it means. Can you explain this to me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not in a talking mood right now," he told him, "but I can tell you this. Sometimes we're born into something bigger than we can understand. You will be sure of what you must do someday."

"By the way," he asked. "What did you do with that succubus?"

He chuckled and simply said, "She won't be causing us any more trouble, but she will be perfectly happy where she is now...

* * *

><p>Within the old tomb, empty of prisoners now, Aphrodetta cried out in pleasure, the unrelenting wrath of her new servant as strong as the first day she encountered it.<p>

"You, marvelous creature," she said as she caressed the hellspawn before her, it quivering in anticipation, "are more than I could ever hope for. The conquest of this world shall be at another's hands, but my pleasure lies in here..."


End file.
